Midday
by Faerie Fighter
Summary: Harry Potter Afternoon fun for the two Weasley Twins...Interested to find out what the twins might do on their days off from school and family? Slash Twincest. Don't like? Don't Read.


This will definitely be a first. Not that I haven't had experience writing such things! It's just my enjoyment for this couple isn't quite as strong as my enjoyment for other couples . . . such as the Malfoy/ Potter pairings. But, I thought it'd be best to try my hand at this first.  
  
Warnings: This is slash and a lot more! If that tweaks you, then there is almost no way you'll ever be able to enjoy this story, unless you're good with visual change. Replace the character's names with those whom you could enjoy together.  
  
Title: Midday  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13  
  
Pairing: Fred/George  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter! You're insane to think otherwise.  
  
-

Midday  
  
A cool breeze shot through the air, carried by the easy blow of the wind. Lying spread out on the ground beneath him the young red head allowed the sun to act as his heating system, warming him.  
  
Yawning slightly he turned onto his side, sleep seem to be beckoning him, and he was all to glad to accept. Eyes closing as a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. It was going to be an all to perfect midday nap.  
  
Or . . . so he thought.  
  
"GEORGE!" Fred yelped, feeling the cold that was now upon him, streaming throughout his body. Within seconds he was up and now chasing his twin around the back area of The Burrow.  
  
George was snickering as he tried to avoid his brother. He had just poured a lovely bucket of icy cold water all over him.  
  
"GEORGE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he could hear his freckled sibling say.  
  
Turning around would be a big mistake on his part, but did he really care? Cocking his head to an angle he turned around just in time to see a flash of red and the ground below him as his hands shot down to ease the fall.  
  
The water from Fred's clothes seemed seep through his clothes and straight into his twins as the boys wrestled in the open field.  
  
"HA!" Fred seemed quiet contempt with himself as he now had his brother pinned down under his grip.  
  
Grinning George lifted his head to Fred, kissing him lightly on the lips causing Fred's grip to loosen, a blush threatening to take over his face.  
  
George, taking in this opportunity, turned the tables round to where he was the one on top, and Fred was his victim.  
  
"You! You," Fred seemed to be having trouble figuring out how to word his frustration.  
  
"Tricked you?" George smirked, as his brother's only response was another blush.  
  
George let go of Fred and rolled off him but turned over enough to where they were now face to face staring at one another.  
  
"I'm cold," Fred stated bluntly as George started laughing.  
  
"What? I am!" Fred muttered but couldn't help but grin.  
  
George suddenly pulled Fred closer to him.  
  
"Warm?" He asked.  
  
"Very," was his only reply.  
  
George had now taken to playing with Fred's hair.  
  
"Having fun?" Fred asked.  
  
"Much," George said happily.  
  
"What would mother say?" Fred grinned.  
  
" . . . Hmm . . . Something like this . . ." George sat up as Fred turned over to get a full view of him, laughing as George repositioned his face into a stern look very unlike him.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" he started in a high-pitched voice making a mockery of their mother's. "What do you two think you're doing? I will not stand for this! You two cannot be together! It's not right! Ohh! The shame you'll bring to us! Ooohhh! The shame!" George put the back of his hand over his forehead, raised his head and did a humorous drama pose.  
  
Fred was now laughing hard while George seem to go off on a tangent of patronizing looks and speech that their mother might normally use, but definitely going overboard.  
  
George stopped, pulling his twin into his lap and wrapping his arm around his waste.  
  
"This," he muttered kissing Fred's neck, "will be our dirty little secret. Hmm?"  
  
"Right," Fred grinned. "Our secret."  
  
Making himself comfortable in his newly found chair, Fred yawned. Now time for his long deserving nap, the one he had been deprived of earlier.  
  
"Fred! Frrrreeeddd!" George whispered, smirking as he realized he was asleep. All the More Fun!  
  
"AAAHH!" Fred screeched. "GEEEOOORRGE!"  
  
"Yes?" George asked with a fake innocent look plastered on his face.  
  
Fred shook his head as water droplets spattered George. His sweet, caring brother had lifted him and thrown him straight into the swampy pond located in the midst of their backyard.  
  
"Hey!" George shot, trying to protect his face from the water.  
  
"Oh!" Fred's voice dripped with false care. "I'm sorry! Did you want to join me?"  
  
"What? NO!" George exclaimed just as Fred pulled him into the pond with him.  
  
"Uck . . ." George muttered pulling some type of water bug from his hair. Fred was dying with laughter.  
  
"Come here!" George called out tackling Fred into the watery depths with him.  
  
"WA!" Was all Fred managed to get out as his body was jerked into the water, he was taking something other than water into his mouth. Opening his eyes enough to see his equal pressed against him.  
  
He could get use to this.  
  
They could get use to this.  
  
-  
  
Blah! Mmm . . . well I tried ne? I'm dying to know what you all think. Was it Good? Bad? Pointless? (Well, I kind of figured it'd be pointless but lets leave it at that?) Interesting to say the least? Reviews are kindly accepted.


End file.
